Despite the advancements in computing devices, a user still finds it very much comfortable to use the combination of a board and a writing apparatus. This is especially, in a group discussion or meetings that, a participating user could easily capture and express ideas being discussed about. There is no doubt that a pen-paper combination immensely contributes to a creative discussion as in many cases it is much easier to use our own hands rather than doing those stuff using computers. The boards could be made of laminates or papers, and whereas the writing apparatus could be a pen or a board marker.
However, as would be the case in reality, it has been found very often that when a user picks up a marker to write or draw something on the board the ink in the marker could be excessively low or completely dried leading to unreadable marks or no marks at all by pen when used on the board. Hence, it causes an instantaneous hindrance to the flow of the discussion, putting the presenters and participants at unease. To overcome the aforementioned problem, such stationary materials could be routinely checked and replenished by maintenance staffs on need basis. However, the availability of a working writing apparatus still remains an unsolved problem. In an organization, such an issue is indirectly and silently impacting on the efficiency of meetings and productivity of its employees.
One of the conventional techniques discloses a method to convert ballistic movement of a pen, for example, the movement of pen point across a surface into thickness information of the writing ink in the pen. A user can predict the amount of writing ink present in the pen based on the thickness information. However, the above stated method does not address the problem of detecting the intensity of the writing ink present in the pen on a real-time basis.
The issues mainly faced in the existing writing apparatus are determining the ink intensity level of writing ink in the writing apparatus When the user picks up the writing apparatus and notifying the status of the writing apparatus to the concerned management personnel or the user in real-time and also with a preset periodicity and/or when a threshold ink intensity level is reached.